Telling your mine
by Reiko Usagi
Summary: Hiro Mashima


Hai minna, ini Fanfic pertamaku. sebelumnya aku sudah pernah membuat fanfic yah kira-kira 30+ halaman, tapi karna aku males ngeprint/ngepostnya aku hapus deh (BAKA!) ini cerita tidak jelas. selamat membaca ^^

Author : Reiko Usagi  
Pairing : Gray / Lucy  
Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

[ morning in Lucy's bedroom ]

Lucy : * yawn* "nnggh... ohayooou" *rub my eyes, open the blanket*  
Gray : "yo! Ohayou mou... Lucy"  
Lucy : KYAAAAA... GRRAAAYY!

Aku sangat kaget kenapa Gray bisa ada di dalam selimut ku. Dengan spontan aku menendangnya sekuat tenaga sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur. Maklum lah namanya juga orang kaget. Hehe..

Gray : "(Sfx: gubraaakk!) ittai.. Lucy, jahatnya kau pagi-pagi sudah  
menendangku. Memangnya aku salah apa?"  
Lucy : "Baka Gray! Salah sendiri berada di dekat ku dengan cara  
seperti itu. Membuatku jantungan saja *sigh*"  
Gray : "memangnya kenapa? Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku  
kemari saja. Lagipula... aku merasa nyaman kok ada di dekat  
Lucy. Apa itu salah?"  
Lucy : "*blush* k.. kau bicara apa sih? Jangan jadikan kata-kata  
konyol mu itu sebagai alasan ya. Setidaknya kalau mau  
menginap kau kan bisa tidur di bawah"  
Gray : ...

Setelah itu aku langsung ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi. Aku gak berani mandi karna ada laki-laki di rumah ku. Si Gray itu benar-benar tidak tau sopan santun. Dan tiba-tiba dia masuk ke kamar mandi, ikutan sikat gigi sama aku (-_-")

Lucy : "ngapain kamu? *masih sedikit marah*"  
Gray : "gomene Lucy, aku gak ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma numpang  
tidur doang *mengambil sikat gigi*"  
Lucy : ...  
Gray : "*sikat gigi* ne Lucy..."

Lucy : "hmmm?"  
Gray : "*chuckles* kau tau tidak tadi malam  
kau tidur seperti apa?"  
Lucy : "*shock* a.. apa?"  
Gray : "seperti ikan yang kehabisan air.  
HAHAHAhaha..."  
Lucy : "...*tonjok dada Gray* (sfx: buukk!)"  
Gray : "ittaaaii... *megang dada*"  
Lucy : "Gray... sebaiknya kau pergi, aku mau  
mandi"  
Gray : "memangnya kalau aku disini kenapa?  
Apa yang kau pikirkan?"  
Lucy : "jangan banyak tanya, sana pergi"  
Gray : "*sigh* hai' hai' aku akan pergi. Jaa Lucy... *keluar dari  
apartemen Lucy"  
Lucy : "*smile Sotfly* jaa Gray..."

Setelah itu aku berendam di bath tub. Aku melamun, entah apa yang ada dipikiran ku. Tapi saat itu aku terbayang kata-kata Gray yang tadi pagi saat ia bilang... (aku merasa nyaman kok ada di dekat. Apa itu salah?) lalu, aku membayangkan wajahnya saat itu. Aku merasa bersalah. Kurasa aku terlalu kasar padanya. Jadi setelah mandi aku putuskan untuk minta maaf sama dia. Aku langsung cepat-cepat mandi, memakai baju dan menemui Gray.

[ in Fairy Tail guild ]

Wendy : "eh.. Lucy-san? Ohayou.."  
Lucy : "ohayou, Wendy. Oh iya Wendy... apa kau melihat Gray?"  
Wendy : "Gray? Dia belum kembali sejak tadi malam. Dia bilang mau  
menginap di rumah Lucy-san. Apa Lucy-san tidak bertemu  
Gray?"  
Lucy : "*nods* um.. aku bertemu dengannya. Ya dia menginap di  
rumah ku. Tapi tadi aku menyuruhnya pergi. Habis dia  
menyebalkan sekali. Lagipula aku mau mandi"  
Wendy : "sepertinya dia sedang berlatih atau berkelahi lagi  
dengan Natsu *giggles*"  
Lucy : "souka.. baiklah aku akan mencari nya. Arigatou Wendy  
*start step away*"  
Wendy : "un.. douita Lucy-san. Jaa ^^ "

Setelah itu aku mencari nya di sekitar Fiore. Aku juga bertanya pada orang-orang. Tapi aku tidak ada yang melihatnya. Aku bingung mau cari kemana lagi. Tiba-tiba aku ingat...

Lucy : "kalau dia berlatih pasti dia akan menggunakan air sebagai  
es nya. Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya di sekitar sungai"

Lalu aku mencarinya di sungai-sungai kota fiore. Tapi dia tidak ada. Karna aku sudah lelah mencarinya, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang. Aku takut dia marah atau mungkin tersinggung dengan kata-kata ku tadi pagi. Aku berjalan dengan tidak semangat. Setelah sampai di rumah... ternyata si Gray sedang tidur di sofa. Aku jadi kesal karna aku sudah sudah payah nyariin dia untuk minta maaf ternyata lagi enak-enak tidur di rumah ku. Aku kesal, aku menghamprinya dan berniat membangunkannya. Tapi... gak tega jadinya. Habis Gray tidur nya kaya anak kecil banget. Mana rambutnya berantakan kaya orang gila, tidurnya gak pake baju lagi. Lucu juga sih kalo di perhatiin. Akhirnya aku ambil selimut buat nyelimutin dia. Aku Cuma bisa tersenyum ngeliatnya. Aku belai lembut rambutnya. Tiba-tiba dia setengah sadar dan mengenggam tangan ku dengan kuat. Lalu... dia ciumin tangan ku dan peluk tangan ku layaknya sebuah guling. Hahaha (-_,-)

Lucy : "*caress his cheek* Gray bangun.. sakit nih tanganku.  
Gra..."

Belum selesai aku bicara tiba-tiba dia menarikku dan memelukku sambil tidur. sekarang aku sudah seperti gulingnya Gray nih, aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tapi.. pelukan Gray itu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Seperti aku memeluk dinding kulkas rasanya. Mataku terasa berat. Lalu aku tertidur di pelukannya.

[ night in Lucy's living room ]

Gray : *awake* huh? *shock* L..Lucy? kenapa dia  
sedekat ini denganku. Aku jadi tidak bisa bergerak *sigh*"  
Lucy : "*awake* uh... *blush*G.. Graayy?! *stand up* *bow*  
go.. gomen"  
Gray : "*blush* daijoubu.. *looks away*"  
Lucy : "eh.. kenapa aku yang minta maaf? Jelas-jelas kau yang  
memelukku. Baka *looks away*"  
Gray : "hey.. kenapa kau menyesal sudah minta maaf padaku,  
Bukannya itu baik? Lagipula aku juga tidak salah. Aku kan  
tidak sengaja memeluk mu"  
Lucy : "kau itu salah, kenapa tidak mau minta maaf?"  
Gray : "salah dimananya?"  
Lucy : "kenapa kau tidak pikir sendiri?!"  
Gray : "hah? Kok aku bangun kau sudah  
marah-marah  
gini?"  
Lucy : "sudahlah.. sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!"  
Gray : "tch... baiklah, oh iya aku Cuma mau bilang. Maaf ya soal tadi  
pagi. Maaf mengganggumu. Permisi *leave her*"  
Lucy : "Graayy bodooohh! Start to cry* bodoh bodoh.. Gray bodoh"

Aku kesal dengan sikap Gray yang gak jelas itu. Padahal dia salah. Tapi kenapa dia gak mau minta maaf dan mengakuinya. Aku sangat kesal. Tapi aku juga menyesal karna belum sempat minta maaf padanya. Aku menghapus air mata ku. Aku langsung lari mengejarnya dan aku melihatnya. Dia duduk di pinggir sungai, tapi... dia bersama Juvia.

Juvia : "Gray-sama, kau baik-baik saja?"  
Gray : "bukan urusanmu?"  
Juvia : "Gray-sama terlihat sedih?"  
Gray : "berisik"  
Juvia : "Gray-sama, apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam?"  
Gray : "aku ingin sendiri"  
Juvia : "*peluk Gray* kalau ada masalah sebaiknya kau ceritakan.  
Juvia akan menemani Gray-sama disini."  
Gray : "kalau kau mau disini baiklah.. tapi jangan mengganggu"

Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, karna aku melihat mereka dari jauh. Tapi kenapa saat Juvia memeluk Gray rasanya makin kesal. Rasanya sakit. Tanpa sadar air mataku keluar, lalu Natsu menghampiriku.

Natsu : "Lucy kenapa kau menangis malam-malam di tempat seperti  
ini? Apa tejadi sesuatu?"  
Lucy : "*diam* *menangis*"  
Natsu : "*peluk Lucy* hmm.. ayo kita pulang dan membicarakan ini  
dirumah *menghapus air mata Lucy*"  
Gray : "*melihat ke arah Lucy* ... *shock*"

Aku tidak tau kalau Gray sempat melihatku waktu itu. Tapi perasaanku masih terpukul dan aku mengabaikannya. di jalan aku bertemu Erza. Jadi aku putuskan aku pulang bersamanya dan menceritakan semuanya sama Erza. Kalau sama Natsu agak canggung. Mana bisa aku curhat sama Natsu dengan pendapat bodohnya (-_-). Ketika sampai di rumah aku menceritakan semua sama Erza.

[ in Lucy's bedroom ]

Erza : " oh begitu rupanya. Mungkin dia masih kesal dengan kejadian  
tadi pagi "  
Lucy : " apa yang kulakukan *menangis*? "  
Erza : " tapi sikapnya aneh.. mungkin dia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa  
karna kau tidur sedekat itu dengannya "  
Lucy : "tapi kenapa *terisak*"  
Erza : " mungkin karna dia mencintaimu. "  
Lucy : "tapi kenapa dia melakukan semua ini? *terisak*"  
Erza : "dia tidak sengaja Lucy. Dia gugup saat di dekatmu disisi lain  
dia ingin mengatakannya. Apalagi kau memarahinya. Dia pasti  
bingung mau jawab apa."  
Lucy : "*blush* walaupun begitu aku tetap tidak bisa bertemu  
dengannya. Aku sudah menyakitinya dan dia membenciku  
sekarang"  
Erza : "kau harus memancingnya untuk menyatakan cinta nya  
padamu"  
Lucy : "eh? Jangan bodoh. Mungkin dia gugup. Tapi bukan berarti dia  
mencintaiku kan?"  
Erza : " pasti dia mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku."  
Lucy : "pokoknya kalau salah sangka kau yang tanggung jawab. Aku  
mau kalo kege'eran begini"  
Erza : "iya iya.. bagaimana kalau kau bermain dengan Natsu saja  
untuk beberapa hari ini?"  
Lucy : "kalau salah sangka gimana? *sigh* "  
Erza : "nanti aku yang akan bicara padanya."  
Lucy : "aku gak yakin nih.. "  
Erza : "mau di bantu gak sih Lucy!"  
Lucy : " i.. iya"  
Erza : "oke, malam ini aku akan membicarakannya dengan Natsu.  
Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan memberitahu mu. Oke? Aku  
pulang dulu"  
Lucy : "*nods* iya. Aku juga kelelahan hari ini. Jaa Erza.. hati-hati di  
jalan"

Lalu aku menutup pintu, mematikan semua lampu ruangan dan sikat gigi. Aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Sikat gigi bersama Gray. Tapi itu hanya kebetulan saja. Tapi aku kesal dengan sifatnya hari ini. Aku jadi marah-marah sendiri dengan busa di mulutku. Hahaha (^_^)a. Setelah selesai aku pun tidur. Menunggu hari esok yang sudah direncakanan Erza.

[ next day ]

Lucy : "Sial! Aku jadi gak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan Erza  
Gray, apalagi... dia pelukan sama Juvia. Grrrr... *gigit  
bantal*"  
Erza : "Lucy... buka pintunya *teriak di depan pintu masuk*"  
Lucy : "iya tunggu sebentar... *buka pintu* bagaimana?"  
Erza : "sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mandi dan pakai baju yang cantik"  
Lucy : "e.. eh?"  
Erza : "kau akan berkencan dengan Natsu!"  
Lucy : "APAAA?! Tapi aku tidak mau *looks away* "  
Erza : "ayolah, Cuma untuk melihat reaksi Gray kok. Lagipula aku  
sudah jelaskan ke Natsu juga dan dia mau membantumu"  
Lucy : "i.. ini terlalu berlebihan. Nanti kalau Gray sampai berantem  
lagi sama Natsu gimana?"  
Erza : "berarti perasaan Gray positif ke kamu. Ayo cepat mandi!"  
Lucy : "tunggu.. Erza..."

Setelah itu aku buru-buru mandi karna dadakan banget. Si Erza juga bikin panik sampe gak sempet sarapan. Setelah siap aku pergi bersama Erza menemui Natsu.

Lucy : "Natsuuuu..."  
Natsu : "oh.. ini dia anak yang malang itu"  
Lucy : "apa maksudmu malang?"  
Erza : "sudah! Pergi kencan sana. Ingat.. ini Cuma kencan  
bohongan!"  
Lucy : "tch.. ayo cepat Natsu"  
Natsu : "*sigh*"  
Lucy : "hey.. aku ini dipaksa oleh Erza. Kalau tidak aku juga tidak  
menyetujuinya."  
Natsu : "terserah, aku sih Cuma niat membantu aja"  
Lucy : "ya sudah jalan biasa aja dan tersenyumlah."  
Natsu : "harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu kan"  
Lucy : "hpmft..."

Chapter 3

Aku berjalan-jalan bersama Natsu di sekitar Fiore. Kami beli makanan, main game, mampir ke toko hewan dan lain-lain. Lalu kami bertmu Gray di jalan. Yaampun aku penasaran apa reaksinya. Aku takut dia ngamuk sama Natsu. Aku menatapnya dengan malu-malu sambil bersembunyi di belakang bahu Natsu. Tapi... dia gak ada respon apapun. Dia langsung mengacuhkan muka nya dan pura-pura tidak melihat. Aku kaget dan putus asa di situ. Aku berhenti melangkah.

Natsu : "hey, ada apa?"  
Lucy : "..."  
Natsu : "oi Lucy" teriak Natsu  
Lucy : "eh? Iya, Ada apa?"  
Natsu : "tuh Gray udah liat. Ayo pulang. Capek nih"  
Lucy : "iya.." angguk Lucy dengan lesu

Aku bingung apakah dia masih marah padaku. Atau dia sakit melihatku? Aku tidak tau. Yang jelas pasti dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Pasti suasana diantara kami tidak seperti dulu. Tapi...

Lucy : "kurasa.. aku jatuh cinta pada Gray"  
Natsu : "hmm? Apa kau bilang?"  
Lucy : "tidak tidak. Aku bilang aku mau pulang sendiri. Aku masih  
ada urusan. Jaa Natsu"  
Natsu : "j.. jaa" sahut Natsu dengan bingung.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin berteriak. Aku terus berlari tidak terkendali. Nafas ku tidak tidak beraturan dan sesak. Air mata sudah membasahi pipiku. Aku malu sekali, menaruh harapan terlalu besar. Karna aku lari tidak melihat ke arah depan akhirnya aku menabrak seseorang. BUUKK! Aku terjatuh. Kurasa orang yang aku tabrak ini badannya besar. Lalu aku melihat ke atas. Ya tuhan.. 3 orang berandal dengan otot yang besar-besar. Dan kelihatannya mereka sangat marah padaku.

Preman 1 : "tch.. kau punya mata tidak, huh?!"  
Lucy : "go.. gomenasai"  
preman 2 : "hey kau cantik sekali, sedang apa lari-lari sambil nangis  
gitu? Hehehe..."  
preman 3 : "main dulu yuk sebentar"  
preman 1 : "hey hey.. dia yang menabrakku. Dia yang bersalah  
padaku. Jadi sebagai hukumannya dia milikku"  
Lucy : "ha?!"  
preman 3 : "sebaiknya kau berbagi"  
preman 2 : "yang adil dia milikku" menarik tangan kanan Lucy  
preman 1 : "hei dia yang salah padaku. Dia harus tanggung jawab.  
Dia milikku" menarik tangan kiri Lucy  
Lucy : "ugh.. apa-apaan kalian? Lepaskan!"  
preman 1: "BERISIKK! KAU ITU HARUS BERTANGGUNG  
JAWAB ATAS KESALAHANMU. KAU MILIKKU  
SEKARANG. (Plakk)!"

Ia membentak dan menamparku dengan sangat kencang. Aku hanya bisa menangis. Tapi aku tidak merasa sakit yang lebih dari sakit hati ku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar langkah kaki sesorang yang sedang berlari ke arah ku (Drap.. drap.. drap) dan (Buukk!). Gray memukul tepat di wajah preman yang menampatku tadi. Gray tampak kesal dengan urat-urat kecil di sekitar dahinya dan sedikir menggeram

Preman 2 : "apa-apaan kau? Dia ini milik kami. Jangan ikut campur"  
Gray : "SHE IS MINE! (Buukk!)"

Gray menonjok ke arah preman itu dengan sangat kuat sampai preman itu mental 2 meter. Dia menghajar habis-habisan preman-preman itu. Sampai tidak berdaya bahkan ada yang pingsan. Aku tau dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Lalu aku menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat dan gemetar

Lucy : "G.. Gray, cukup.."

Aku menatapnya sambil menangis dan ketika dia melihat ku dia sedikit terkejut. Lalu dia berhenti memukuli preman-preman itu dan menunduk kesal. Tak lama kemudian dia menghampitiku, dan memelukku

Gray : "gomen"  
Lucy : "hiks... kenapa.. hiks... kau gak bilang dari awal? Hiks.."  
Gray : "aku gak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Maafkan  
aku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan (aku mencintaimu, kau  
milikku)"  
Lucy : "Baka Gray.. kau baru saja mengatakannya bodoh.. hiks.. hiks"  
peluk Gray.  
Gray : "now i can Telling Your Mine" cium dahi Lucy


End file.
